1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to data entry devices and, particularly, to a flexible data entry device for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional data entry devices for computers are made of a number of rigid/hard keys for inputting information. The keys are arranged in a standard QWERTY format. This kind of data entry device occupies a large space. Because of the size, it is inconvenient to relocate this kind of data entry device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.